Jeff Ross Papers--Charles Walker III
The Jeff Ross (1849-1929) papers are a collection of materials that include family histories and other information collected during Mr. Ross’s lifetime. Specifically he includes a section called the Walker Family Connection that is important to the descendents of Charles Walker (b. 1727 Prince George County, MD. d.?). This section was transcribed by Charles Brashear who maintains a website at http://www.charlesbrashear.com. It is available to the public at the Tennessee State Archives in Nashville. The Walker Connection ---Microfilm #2 (only family relationships will be presented in this posting and information is verbatim) Jeff Ross is the great-grandson of Charles Walker III. Family of Rev. Charles Walker and Elena Prater: 1. Elijah Walker 2. Nathaniel Walker 3. Jacob Walker 4. Isaac Walker 5. Zachariah Walker: m. Sarah Banks, half-sister of Elizabeth Daley 1. Vann Walker, m. Elizabeth Ross, c/o John McCullugh Ross I. Vann died c. 1805, Elizabeth in c. 1828. See Dickson Co. land records and family mentioned in Elizabeth’s will, above. 6. Molly Walker: m. John Pain Family of Rev. Walker and Elizabeth Daley: 7. Samuel Walker: m. Patsy Walker 8. Charles Walker: m. Molly Walker 1. Charles Wright Walker: m. Elizabeth Honor Brown 1. Malissa Walker: m. Alfred Skeleton 2. Martha Walker: m. 1. Andrew Jackson “Jack” Pickens; m.2. Martin Moore. See below. 3. Jess Walker m. 1. Emily Montague; m.2. Mandy Montague 4. Marge Walker: m. Samuel Rickets 2. Hannah Walker m. Jessie Brown 9. Isaac Walker: m Rachel (or Rhoda) Greer 10. Delilah Walker: m. _______ Smith 11. Simeon Walker: m. Ruth Elage 12. Martha Walker: m. Thomas Basket 13. Elenor Walker; m. Morgan Hood. “Morgan Hood had only one child: Johnathon Hood, who married, but his wife’s name is unknown. 14. Molly Walker: m. Partick Sloan (grandparents of George Sloan Ross, who owned the John McCullough Ross I Bible near the turn of the century.) x. Elizabeth Sloan, m. her cousin, John McCullough Ross II x. George Sloan Ross 15. Edna Elizabeth Walker, b. 1772, m. George Ross 16. Sarah Walker: m. Larkin Ferly 17. Jenny or Jane Walker: m. Jesse Taylor George Sloan Ross reported that the Bible listed half-brothers and sisters of Charles: Mary, m. Henry Bagsley: Jermiah, m. Hannah Daniel: Joseph, m. Elizabeth Riddle: Jesse, no record. Also Elizabeth Daley Walker’s half brothers and sisters: Samuel Banks; John Banks; Dorcus Banks m. ____ Squires and had one son Levi Squires; Elizabeth Banks married Timothy Gauny; Sarah Banks m. Zachariah Walker. END OF THIS SECTION OF ROSS PAPERS Known Errors: Researchers have not been able to determine that Charles Walker was actually a reverend, so this may or may not be correct. Number 10. should read Daly Walker m Hannah Smith. Number 16. should be Sarah Walker m. Larkin Kerley. Other comments: 1. Descendents of this line have participated in DNA testing and are in the Walker Surname Project—Group 20. 2. Some members of this family were in Burke County, North Carolina by the mid-late 1770’s. 3. Some members of this family travel to the Pendleton District, SC in the 1790’s. Zachariah Walker, Vann Walker, and Morgan Hood are living next to each other. There is a Charles Walker, Samuel Walker, and George Ross on the 1790 Census, also. 4. Daly Walker’s family eventually moves to Knoxville, TN area. Isaac’s, Charles, Jr.’s, and Zachariah’s families move to or near Hardin County, TN. 5a. Two of the children, Isaac and Molly, also appear in the second list. The thought has occurred to me that perhaps the first list of people are actually Charles Walker’s brothers and sisters. If that is the case then Nathaniel would be the brother of Charles. There is a Nathaniel Walker with a son Renelder Walker. Renelder Walker and Daly Walker are known to be cousins. 5b. Researchers of Zachariah Walker estimate his birth c. 1747 and have tied him to the sale of property in Maryland in 1770. If his father were Charles b. 1727 then his father would have been 20 years old. At this time in history most men did not marry until they were in their mid-twenties. (Reference: Albion’s Seed: Four British Folkways in America by David Fischer.) The sale of the Maryland property would have occurred when he was 23 years old which is unlikely. We also know Charles Walker’s (1727) father was Charles Walker (1698) and that Charles Walker(1698) was married twice. 5c. Maybe, these are clues to who Charles Walker’s (1727) parents and siblings actually were—at this point it is speculation but nonetheless a possibility. The Jeff Ross Papers (Charles Walker III and daughter Edna Elizabeth Walker) The Jeff Ross (1849-1929) papers are a collection of materials that include family histories and other information collected during Mr. Ross’s lifetime. This section is important to the descendents of Charles Walker (b. 1727 Prince George County, MD. d.?). It was transcribed by Charles Brashear who maintains a website at http://www.charlesbrashear.com. It is available to the public at the Tennessee State Archives in Nashville. This section is presented verbatim. About 1786, George Ross married Edna Elizabeth Walker, b. 19 Sept. 1765 d. 17 Aug. 1826, d/o Rev. Charles Walker, a Presbyterian Minister who had 17 children in all. In the 1790’s, they migrated to Dickson Co., TN, then in 1807 there were in Maury County; abut 1818, they migrated to Hardin Co. Tn and took up land on Indian Creek, “on the Jim Barbour place.” George Ross applied for count land in Tennessee, as partial compensation for his Revolutionary War Service. On Jan 23, 1826 George Ross received Land Grant #24341 of 100 acres in Hardin Count, TN (Tenn. Gen. Grants, Bk BB, p. 709.) After Elizabeth’s death in 1826, George married a widow, Nancy Guan, with whom he lived until his death in 1846. He went bind in his later years, and affliction that seems to run in the family. George and Elizabeth (Walker) Ross had eight children, the first born in S.C. , all the others in Tennessee: 1. John McCullough Ross II, b. 16 Dec 1792, d. 11 May 1857 m. 1. Elizabeth Sloan; m. 2. Mary Margaret Murchison, b. 15 Nov. 1796, d/o Kenneth and Flora Murchison. They lived in Hardin County, TN. 2. Charles Walker Ross, b. 15 Apr 1795 in Tenn. m. Elizabeth Williams b. 1804 in KY. 3. Elinor Josephine Ross, b. 1797 scalded to death as an infant when she fell into a boiling, six-foot sugar kettle. 4. Sarah Hogue Ross, b. 13 Nov 1799, d. 26 Jun 1859. On 22 Nov 1819 m. Murdock Murchison, b. 15 mar 1801, son of Kenneth and Flora Murchison; they had 14 children. They migrated to Texas about 1842. 5. Ellender Ross, b. 10 Jan 1801 d. after 1873, m. Absalom Brashears of Perry/Decatur Co. TN, moved to Texas, 1832. She, too, went blind in her old age. 6. Morgan Hood Ross, b. 29 Nov 1801, d.25 May 1864, blind or nearly blind. He was called “Old Sandy” and lived adjoining the George Ross plantation near Savannah, TN. He m.1. (29 Nov 1831) Nancy Montague; m.2. Lucinda Coffee. His children included Jeff Ross, father of Morgan Ross of Savannah, TN and Nancy S. Ross, b. 19 Nov 1840, who m. Giles Holt. This is the “Cousin Man” whom Morgan Brashear wrote to in 1875. 7. Isaac William Ross, b. 31 Mar 1806, d. 1 Mar 1872 m. Mary Elizabeth “Polly” Montague, sister to Nancy (Montague) Ross, Mrs. Morgan Hood Ross. 8. Elizabeth Daley Ross, b. 23 Apr 1809, d. 1 Mar 1864, m. (1825) Simon Murchison, b. 13 Dec 1799, D. 1 Mar 1859, son of Murdoch and Lucy Murchison: Murdoch was a brother to Kenneth Murchison. Simon was a cousin to the spouses of John McCullough Ross, II, and Sarah Hogue Ross. END OF THIS SECTION Notes: 1. Jeff Ross was the great-grandson of Rev. Charles Walker. 2. Some researchers have been unable to prove that Charles Walker was a Presbyterian Minister—so this may or may not be true. 3. Jeff Ross was of Scottish descent. 4. Charles Walker Ross is named after Elizabeth’s father. Sarah, Elinor and Isaac are named after Elizabeth’s siblings. Elizabeth Daley was named after Elizabeth’s mother. Morgan Hood Ross was named after a family affiliation, Morgan Hood. Morgan Hood in on the 1790 Census in Pendleton District, S.C. Category:Descendancy lists